


Pawt Braonee

by cheripeye



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crack Fic, First Date, M/M, Masturbation, Weed, i may or may not have been high while writing this, pot brownie baking session, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheripeye/pseuds/cheripeye
Summary: leopika go on their first date <3
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Pawt Braonee

**Author's Note:**

> iim hihg

“Hey…..So……I was wondering Kurapika…” Leorio mumbled as he did thje thingy where you tip touch your fingers.

Kurapika looked at Leorio. “What?” Was he finally going to ask him on his first date? About time

Leorio looked away, cheeks red. “Y-you wanna…… g-go…. Ou-”

Kurapika interrupted him “Yes.”

“REALLY????”

Kurapika laighed. “Thought you’d never ask.”

Leorio gave a goofy smile. What a cool guy.

“So, where to?”

Leorio smirked confidently. “HA ! you’ll love it. It’s a surprise. My apartment room tomorrow at 6 PM?”

Kurapika frowned. “A surprise?” He didn’t like surprises.

“You heard me baby!”

“Okay,” Kurapika said with much thoughy.

“Alright then! Don’t forget!” Leorio said, then used his sexy nene to disappear.

Kurapika smiled. They were probably going to have sex. Obviously. Leorio isn’t smooth enough to hide something like that. It’s obvious.

He went to sleep masturbating from excitement that night

It was the next day

It was 1 pm. Kurapika overslept. “Damn.” He said.

He got up and washed his cum covered hands. He washed his face. He should take a shower so that Leorio doesn’t think he’s stinky.

He took a shower

He looked in his full lentght mirror. “Yasssss I”m so hot”

He should go visit Leorio early eben though he said to come at 6 PM and it was 2 PM now.

Kurapika called a taxi to go drive him to Leorio’s apartment. He was such a chad, using a taxi to drive to his boyfriend’s house.

He arrived at the door and knocked on the door 

Leorio opened the door. “Hey”

He looked at Kurapika “It’s not 6 PM yet.”

“I don’t car4e” Kurapika said and came in.

“K” Leorio said

Kurapika went into the chicken and searched through the fridege. He grabbed a bottle od 7up and laid down on the couch and drank it.

Leorio sighed. Now he couldn’t jerk off now that Kurapika was here. UNless….. They jerked off together??? Nah Kurapika wasn’t into that.

Leorio was bored “Hey Kurapika?”

“Yeah?”

“Well i was thinking since you’re already here we can get started right now.”

Kurapika blushed. “Ohh???” They were gonna hve sex here adn now?? BUt it wasn’t time yetr. Oh well he didn;t mind. “Okay.”

“YESSSSSS” Leorio cheered. “OKay, but this blindfold on.”

Kueapika did so. What was this, bee dee ess em??

Leorio brought Kurapika over to the mysterious room. Probably a sex dungeon.

Leorio let Kurapika take off the blijnd fold.

“???????? what the fukc leorio i thought we were having sex”

Leorio smiled. “Naw !! This is gonna be even better than sex.”

Kurapika sighed and crossed his arms. “Yeah sure. Nothing’s better than sex.”

Leorio pulled out a thing of weed.

Kurapika quickly changed his mind. “Maybe I’m wrong.”

“wE’rE mAkiNg……………. pOt bRoWniEssSSSSSS” Leorio said excitedly.

Kurapika smiled. “YESSSSSS”

Leorio chuckled. “I thought we;d do it togetehr……….since its’ my first time.”

Kurapika hugged his boyfriend “Oh i love you so much you always know exactly what I want”

Leorio laughed.

“Um.. so do you know how to make brownies?” Leorio asked.

“Nope. Let’s find a recipe/”

“Okay.” Leorio took out his old fashioned floip phone and went into the browser adn searched up ‘braonee resippy’

It took a while because it was an old phone but god the clicking sound the buttons made when you pressed them was so sexy

Kurapika waited patiently.

“Here. Oh wow apparently you only need chcoolate and weed and some other things”

“Ooooohhhhhh” Kurapika said

“OKay.” So they got the cochcolate and the weed and the other things and pre heated the oven.

Leorio did almost all of the work.

“Hey Kurapika, can you put the thingy into the oven?”

Kurapika sighed. “No I don’t want to.”

“Why not???? Ive been doing all of the work thats not fair”

“Because I don’t want to????” Kurapika said from his place laying down on the couch.

“THAT’S NOT FAITRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR” Leorio shouted.

“Ugh” Kurapika got up and put it in the oven for him

Leorio smiled. “Thank you. Kurapika.”

“No problem.” He was so hungry. The pot brownieds looked so good. “Did you remmeber to putr enough weed in them??”

“I put as much as the recipe said to.” He saidm, rereading the recipe.

“Good.” Kurapika said

A few minutes later the pot brownies were finished

“Finally.” Kurapika sighed, pulling them out of the oven. “Ouch!” He burned himeslf a little.

“Are you okay??” Leorio asked.

“Yeah.” Kurapika said, lixking his burning thumb “I’m fine.” “OHGOOGOOGOHOHOHOHHOOOOOOOO” Suddenly he was high even though he only had a small taste of weed.

“ARE YOU OKAY KURAPIKA??????/” he didnot usually acxt like that. Usually Leorio was the crackhead.

“WEHWENDDHHEEHEEHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEREHREHR^$*&()#*@(#_$&%^(%)$q_)(@_#*$_%_*$+#)*+*$%)^u)(tur_(i$)#*%)&)*_+_$(+#*_$)(%^_%($+)#(_$)^t” Kurapika jumped into Leorio’s arms

“Kurapika?????? We haven’t even had the brownies yet, are you okay???????”

Kurapika did not reply.

“Okay whatever.”

The brownies cooled then Leorio took one and ate it. “Mmmmmmmm good flavortastes like a combination of chocolate and weed.”

“Duh.” Kurapika said eating a weed brownie. He seemed better than before but then all of a sudent his eyes turned red.

“WTF” leorio said

“I’m goinna kill you Leorio” Kurapika said

Leorio cried “Why are you like this Kurapika WShy are you like this”

They ate the brownies

Thee end

Brain fart

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tweeter @cheripeye


End file.
